Der Tropfende Kessel
by Double Mistake
Summary: Eine kleine Abhandlung über den Tropfenden Kessel und andere Spezialitäten.
1. Prolog

Das Partyskop 5000 ist die neuste Errungenschaft der 1990 von den Gebrüdern Alfred und Balthasar Hemmingway gegründeten Firma _Knaller. _Dabei ist die Funktionsweise ähnlich der eines sogenannten Spickoskops.

**Fotos von IHRER Party**

Den meisten Zauberern und Hexen sind sie ein Graus. Verwackelte Aufnahmen, die mit veralteten verhexten Muggelkameras aufgenommen wurden und rote Augen wie die Todesfee von Birmingham. Hier schafft ein Partyskop Abhilfe. Einfach auf einen Tisch oder das Fensterbrett stellen, den Zauberspruch „Video" auf das Gerät sprechen und es nimmt das Geschehen hochauflösend und mit Farbkorrektur zeitgleich auf.

**Edles Material**

Wie bei jedem Artikel von _Knaller _wurde nur hochwertiges Material bei den Partyskopen verbaut: Ein edler Halter aus Mahagoni-Holz erlaubt es der handgeblasenen Kugel, Rundum-Aufnahmen des Geschehens zu machen und nahezu zeitgleich in ihrem Inneren zu speichern. Die Aufnahmen können später auf jedem handelsüblichen verhexten Muggelfernseher betrachtet werden, Single Shots können mit dem Feature „Divido" erstellt werden und über den integrierten Pergamentdrucker (mit Klarlack-Feature) ausgedruckt werden.

**Unendliche Bilder**

Der Speicherplatz im Inneren der Kugel ist durch ihre geometrischen Eigenschaften nahezu unbegrenzt, doch falls er nicht ausreichen sollte, bietet _Knaller_ einen Unendlichkeits-Trank an, der den Speicherplatz weiter vergrößert. Die Filme können mit dem Feature „Extraho" einfach aus dem Speicher geholt werden und auf andere Speichermedien übertragen werden*.

**Ein Must-Have für jeden wilden Partygänger!**

Viele kennen es – mit fortschreitender Partydauer wird die Fotohand immer unruhiger. Auch hier schafft das Partyskop Abhilfe. Durch intelligente Peinlichenkeiten-Erkennung schaltet das Gerät sich automatisch ein und beginnt mit der Aufnahme, auch wenn der Besitzer schon längst sein Interesse anderen Dingen zugewandt hat.

Zögern Sie nicht lange, holen Sie sich jetzt Ihr Partyskop von _Knaller!_

_* _wPhone-App verfügbar.


	2. Zimmerservice

„Zimmerservice!"

Sie wartete zwei Sekunden und dann ging die Tür auf. Der Putzwagen klapperte, als sie ihn über die Schwelle zerrte und in der Mitte des Zwei-Bett-Zimmers zog sie die Handbremse an.

Das Zimmermädchen sah sich in dem Raum um und seufzte, offenbar gefiel ihr das, was sie erblickte, nicht und nachdenklich stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. Die Vase war vom Tisch gefallen und die vertrockneten Blumen lagen verstreut über den Boden, einige Flyer von den umliegenden Geschäften ergänzten das chaotische Bild und die bewegten Bilder an den Wänden – allesamt von ihren Bewohnern in weiser Voraussicht verlassen – hingen krumm und schief. Der Blick des Mädchens blieb für einen Augenblick am Fensterbrett hängen.

Die kleinen Nippes-Figuren, die die Besitzerin des Tropfenden Kessels, Hannah, dort aufgestellt hatte („Das ist doch süß!" - aber an die armen Staubwedel, die die Figuren abstauben durften, dachte niemand), waren ebenfalls umgerissen worden und der Vorhang hing schlaff aus dem Fenster, unter dem dunkelroten Stoff spitze eine glänzende Kugel hervor. Das Zimmermädchen fröstelte für einen Augenblick, es war Winter und begutachtete dann das Chaos weiter.

Die Decke des rechten Bettes war heruntergerissen worden und das Laken zerwühlt, doch auf dem Linken lag ein unordentlicher Haufen, der wohl den Bewohner des Zimmers vor den Blicken allzu Neugieriger bewahrte und für einen Augenblick schien das Zimmermädchen zu überlegen, ob sie den Raum wirklich schon säubern sollte. Doch der leicht stechende Geruch nach langen Abend, der in der Luft lag, sprach für eine Säuberung und sie seufzte leise.

Dann griff sie, nach einem weiteren Moment des Innehaltens, nach dem verzauberten Mopp und schnippte mit dem Finger, der Besen machte sich sofort an den Arbeit und wuselte, gefolgt von einer Kehrschaufel, hinter die Tür.

„Wäre doch gelacht, wenn mein Besen das nicht sauber bekommt!", murmelte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Hand zu. Nachdenklich puhlte sie an ihrem Daumen herum, während der Besen über den Boden moppte, die dichten, hellroten Locken fielen ihr in das Gesicht und sie summte leise vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht sollte man deinem Besen mal eine _richtige _Aufgabe zukommen lassen, Süße", erklang eine weitere Stimme und sie zuckte zusammen. Hinter ihr tauchte ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann auf, der ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat und die Arme verschränkte, bevor sein Blick über das Durcheinander glitt.

„Was meinst du?", fragte das Zimmermädchen und sah zu dem jungen Mann hinauf, der neben ihr stand.

„Beth, Süße – du weißt genau, _wie_ ich es meine", erklärte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und stolzierte in die Mitte des Raumes. „Wem gehört das Zimmer?", hakte er nach und sein Blick wanderte in Richtung Bett, auf dem ein heilloses Durcheinander von Decke, Laken und menschlichen Gliedmaßen lag.

Er blickte kurz zu Beth, die mit den Schultern zuckte und ging dann auf den im Bett Liegenden zu. Der Schlaf war tief und fest und so merkte dieser es nicht, wie der Andere sich über das Bett beugte und den Boden dahinter betrachtete.

„Butterbier", stellte er schnüffelnd fest und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Und?", fragte Beth desinteressiert.

„In einer wundervollen Komposition mit Tomaten und...", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Frag mich nicht."

„Bei Merlins Bart", murmelte Beth. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch, der Junge hat sich vollgekotzt", grinste er und ging zurück zu dem Zimmermädchen. Beruhigend fasste er sie an den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass _DU_ es schaffst, aus diesem Saustall wieder ein Zimmer machen!", erklärte er lächelnd, bevor er sich verschwörerisch nach unten beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Vielleicht weckst du ihn ja dabei auf und er steckt dir ein kleines Trinkgeld zu, damit du es für dich behälst..."

„Ist nicht jeder so charakterschwach wie du", gab Beth mürrisch zurück und zückte einen Putzlappen, bevor sie den jungen Mann unwirsch zur Seite schob. „Jetzt verschwinde endlich, wenn du nicht helfen willst...!"

Bevor der junge Mann zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, ließ ein lautes Schnarchen die beiden zusammenzucken und Beths Putzlappen klatschte auf den Boden. Sie sah zu dem jungen Mann, der erstaunt eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wem gehört das Zimmer noch gleich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Der junge Mann ging mit langen Schritten auf das andere Bett zu und kniete neben dem Schlafenden nieder. Mit geübtem Griff zog er das Portmonee aus der Hosentasche, die zwischen der karierten Bettdecke hervorlugte.

„Gleich zwei von der Sorte", bemerkte er trocken und nickte in Richtung eines gelb-rot-gesprenkelten Flecks, bevor er den schwarzen Geldbeutel ausgiebig von allen Seiten betrachtete.

Das Zimmermädchen Beth quietschte, hastete zu ihm und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Ihre schlanken Finger umgriffen seine Hand mit dem Geldbeutel. „Das kannst du nicht machen!", flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Das ist... _Donnie_!"

Der junge Mann klappte ungerührt das Portmonee auf und zog den Ausweis der Zaubererwelt hervor. „Ted Remus Lupin", las er vor und hob eine Augenbraue. „_Lupin_, wie der Werwolf?", fragte er Beth und sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Das ist das Patenkind von Harry Potter!", hauchte sie. „Leg den Geldbeutel zurück!"

Donnie sah sie skeptisch an und schlug das Portmonee auf. Einige Geldscheine blitzten aus dem Leder hervor und er zog sie ein Stück heraus.. „Muggelgeld", meinte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und schob den Geldbeutel in die Tasche seines Jacketts.

„Donnie!", zischte Beth und versuchte ihm den Geldbeutel abzunehmen, doch Donnie schlug ihr auf die Hände und sie wich zurück. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach den Geldbeutel von einem GAST des Tropfenden Kessels_ klauen_!", keifte sie.

Der junge Mann schien für einen Augenblick nachzudenken und dann sah er Beth ernst an. „Doch, das kann ich", antwortete er und richtete sich abrupt auf. Amüsiert blickte er auf den schlafenden Teddy Lupin hinunter. „Der Kerl ist so besoffen, der denkt doch, er hätte ihn verloren."

Donnie hielt Beth die Hand hin. „Und weißt du was?", fragte er, als sie sich von ihm widerwillig aufhelfen ließ. „Mit dem Geld könnten _wir_ uns einen schönen Tag in einem Muggelgeschäft machen", er deutete auf ihren geblümten, mehrmals geflickten Rock. „Dir mal was Hübsches kaufen, damit du nicht ganz so vogelscheuchenmäßig aussiehst..."

Beth schnaubte und strich den Rock glatt. „Spar' dir deine dämlichen Sprüche und gib den verdammten Geldbeutel her, das ist Diebstahl!", fauchte sie und hielt fordernd die Hand auf.

Teddy Lupin schnarchte laut auf und schlug mit dem rechten Arm die Decke ein Stück beiseite, die beiden hielten erschrocken inne und sahen auf den Schlafenden herab.

„Ich denke doch nur an dich", erklärte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, nachdem Teddy sich beruhigt hatte. „Dein Gehalt hier ist nicht so prickelnd, du hast keine Zukunftsaussichten, seit Longbottom den Tropfenden Kessel übernommen hat und du bist auch nicht gerade die Schönste, so dass kein reicher Schönling dich zur Freundin nimmt..."

„Donnie!", quietschte Beth empört und die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Halt endlich die Klappe! Und hör auf, so von Mr. Longbottom zu reden, immerhin..."

„Und das will ich nicht hören", gab Donnie trocken zurück und schloss sie blitzschnell in die Arme. „Du weißt doch", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. „Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als das hier und ich biete dir die _unglaubliche _Gelegenheit, einen kleinen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu machen..."

„Richtige Richtung?", echote Beth knirschend. „Du hast eine seltsame Auffassung von richtig, das weißt du...?"

Donnie lächelte und fasste sie an die Schultern, eindringlich blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, Süße", sagte er. „Und heute Abend gehen wir zu den Muggeln und schauen uns ihre Welt an."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, während der junge Mann sie aufmunternd anlächelte und nickte dann langsam.

„Siehst du, geht doch", meinte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und sich aufmachte, den Raum zu verlassen. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sie an. „Und zu niemanden ein Wort!"

Beth erwiderte nichts darauf und Donnie verließ den Raum. Für einen Augenblick sah sie den verlassenen Türrahmen an und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem schlafenden Teddy Lupin, der von dem Geschehen nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Wenn nur alle so brav wären", murmelte sie und die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie seufzte erneut und bückte sich, nach dem Lappen greifend, um endlich mit der Arbeit anzufangen.


	3. Der Morgen danach

Das Bett drehte sich unablässig im Kreis, das Rattern der Londoner Bahn lieferte die passende musikalische Untermalung und Teddy wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Reise noch aushalten konnte.

„Ohh maaaan", ächzte er und schlug den linken Arm über die Bettkante, bevor er den Schmerz realisierte, den der Nachttisch in Kombination mit seinem Handgelenk verursachte. „Uuuuhhh...", stöhnte er und schob sein linkes Bein über die Bettkante. „Bremsen, bitte..."

Teddy kam mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf und er spürte, wie das Bett merklich langsamer wurde, bis es sich nicht mehr drehte. Mit einem Quietschen kam das Bett zum Stehen und Teddy stöhnte auf.

Für einige Augenblicke ließ er die Ruhe auf sich wirken und drehte dann langsam den Kopf zur Seite. Blonde, dichte Haare...

„Vicky", nuschelte Teddy verschlafen und die ungeahnte Anstrengung, die das Sprechen verursachte, ließ seinen Magen für einen Augenblick rebellieren. Nachdem das seltsame Gefühl abgeklungen war, robbte er zu dem Blondschopf in seinem Bett hinüber und fuhr ihm durch die Haare.

Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, kroch Teddy noch etwas näher, bis er am Ohr war. „Vicky-Liebling", hauchte er und für einen Augenblick bereute er es, am Abend soviel getrunken zu haben und seine Freundin mit seinem Alkoholatem zu schockieren, aber ihrer verschlafenen Reaktion nach hatte sie auch nicht wenig getrunken.

„Hmhmm...", machte der Blondschopf, drehte sich um und schlug die Augen auf.

„SCHEISSE!", rief Teddy und schnellte zurück und realisierte, mit wem er dort im Bett lag. „Adam?"

„Teddy?", fragte der Angesprochene und sah an seinem nackten Oberkörper hinunter. „Uhh?"

Teddy raffte seine Decke zusammen, als er spürte, dass er ebenfalls wenig bekleidet war und Adam zerrte die andere Decke ebenfalls hoch. „Ich trage keine Unterwäsche", murmelte der Blonde.

„Was soll ich denn dann sagen? Ich hab nicht mal mehr Socken an und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich MIT DIR im Bett mache!", jaulte Teddy. „Ich hoffe..."

„Sag's nicht!"

„Wenn das Vicky erfährt!", entfuhr es Teddy und er sprang ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Magen aus dem Bett. „Sie wird mich umbringen... und verlassen!"

Adam schnaubte. „Du Depp, du musst es ihr ja nicht sagen!", knurrte er und stand ebenfalls auf, die Decke um seinen schlanken Körper gewickelt. „Mein Ruf als Frauenheld könnte darunter auch empfindlich leiden!"

„Dein scheiß Ruf geht mir momentan am Arsch vorbei", murrte Teddy und starrte das Laken an. Ein Fleck lachte in in der Mitte des Tuches an und er spürte, wie etwas in ihm hochkam. „Oh nein", brachte er noch hervor, bevor sich sein Magen zusammenzog und er konnte gerade noch auf die Knie fallen, bevor die ersten Brocken den Weg in die Freiheit fanden.

„Das ist widerlich", murmelte Adam und sah sich im Raum um. „Der Zimmer-Service darf jetzt schon wieder ran."

Teddy würgte und ignorierte seinen Freund, der sich auf die Suche nach seiner Kleidung machte und den letzten Abend offenbar besser wegsteckte, während er sich dafür verfluchte, was er getan hatte.

„Wir sollten das echt für uns behalten", meinte Adam, nachdem er seine Wäsche ordentlich zusammengelegt und frisch gewaschen auf einem Stuhl beim Schreibtisch gefunden hatte und das Hemd zuknöpfte. „Das würde unseren Ruf zerstören."

„Wem sagst du das", keuchte Teddy und stützte sich auf der Matratzenkante ab. Er fasste sich an den Hintern. „Irgendwie tut's mir da weh..."

Adam hob eine Augenbraue. „Sieht aber genauso haarig aus wie sonst...", bemerkte er. „Würdest du dich bitte anziehen?"

Teddy raffte eine der beiden Decken zusammen und wankte zu seinen Kleidungsstücken, die ebenfalls fein säuberlich zusammengelegt worden waren. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Packung Taschentücher und das Partyskop, das er sich am vorigen Tag gekauft hatte. Gedankenverloren griff er nach den Tüchern und wischte sich den Mund ab. „Ich möchte echt nicht wissen...", setzte er an und sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel. Ungewöhnlich schnell für einen Menschen mit unbehaarten Kater drehte er sich um und betrachtete sein Hinterteil. „Sieht aus wie immer", stellte er fest und Adam, der mittlerweile bis auf Socken angezogen war, sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Sag' ich doch."

„Man muss sich ja mal vergewissern", murmelte Teddy und blickte auf den Boden, ihm war immer noch leicht übel und schwindlig, bevor er zu seinen Sachen griff und begann, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen.

Adam zog bereits seine Socken an. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich einen Filmriss habe", erklärte er. „Alleine die Vorstellung... Wah!"

„So schlimm sehe ich nun wieder auch nicht aus", gab Teddy zurück. „Da hattest du wirklich schon hässlichere Bekanntschaften."

„Ja, genau mein Typ", ächzte Adam. „Mit deinen treuen, braunen Teddybären-Augen und dem Wuschelkopf war es ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich dir verfalle..."

„Haha...!" Teddy schob die Unterlippe ein Stück nach vorne, während Adam sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und ihm beim Anziehen zuschaute.

„Nichts haha." Adam verdrehte die Augen und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Zimmerdecke. „Wie viel haben wir eigentlich getrunken?"

Teddy zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, in seine Jeans zu kommen. „Keine Ahnung – ich glaube, fünf, sechs?"

„Muss wohl mehr gewesen sein", murmelte Adam leise.

„Wieso?"

„Deine Zehennägel sind rot lackiert."

„WAS?" Erschrocken sah Teddy nach oben. Seine Zehennägel – zugegebenermaßen nicht die Hübschesten – waren mit einem grässlichen rot-glitzernden Nagellack verziert worden und er riss die Augen auf. „Was?", wiederholte er und sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Adam. „Meine sind nicht lackiert."

„Vielleicht hast du sie lackiert?", schlug Teddy vor und kniete sich hin, um den Nagellack abzurubbeln. Adam verdrehte die Augen.

„So geht das nicht!"

„Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es nicht warst?", gab Teddy giftig zurück und hielt inne. „Das Zeug geht nicht ab!"

„Das ist ja auch LACK!", blaffte Adam zurück und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Im nächsten Moment riss er erschrocken die Augen auf und zog ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche. Die Flüssigkeit darin war rot und Teddy starrte seinen besten Freund an.

„Aha?", machte er und Adam zuckte hilflos mit de Schultern.

„Ich war's wirklich nicht!"

„Ich glaub's dir ja", murmelte Teddy und stützte sich auf den Händen ab, da ihn erneut eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam. „Wir sollten das wirklich für uns behalten... Sag mal, waren wir nicht mit Nick und Dorian unterwegs?"

Adam nickte langsam.

„Meinst du, sie haben was mitbekommen?", fragte Teddy leise.

„Wenigstens liegen sie nicht im Bett", bemerkte Adam und sah skeptisch auf den Fleck, während Teddy sich langsam aufrichtete und fortfuhr, seine Kleidung anzuziehen. Rasch schlüpfte er in die ordentlich zusammengerollten Socken und er fragte sich, ob es eigentlich zu den Aufgaben eines Zimmermädchens gehörte, die Kleidung zusammenzulegen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja einen guten Tag gehabt. Oder sich über das Chaos, was sie hier vorgefunden hatte, so amüsiert, dass sie Teddy und Adam weitere Peinlichkeiten ersparen wollte.

„Ich brauch was zu essen", meinte Adam, nachdem er den Nagellack einige Zeit lang betrachtet hatte und sich offenbar zu erinnern versuchte, was am Vorabend und in der Nacht geschehen war.

„Jetzt? Essen?", hakte Teddy nach und sein Magen kommentierte diesen Vorschlag mit einem lauten Rumpeln.

Adam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr werden, oder? Außerdem finden wir vielleicht Nick und Dorian."

„Toll, dann hören wir die ganze Geschichte in allen Details", kommentierte Teddy.

Adam machte die Zimmertür auf und der Lärm aus der Empfangshalle des Tropfenden Kessels drang zu ihnen hinauf. „Dann wissen wir wenigstens, was wir für uns behalten müssen", meinte Adam und ging aus dem Raum. Teddy folgte ihn, doch bevor er den Raum verließ, hielt er für einen Augenblick inne.

„Wie bekomme ich eigentlich den Lack wieder ab?"


	4. Sahne am Morgen

In der Empfangshalle herrschte bereits reges Treiben, als Teddy und Adam den Raum betraten. Viele Hexen und Zauberer befanden sich im Aufbruch, die Weihnachtstage waren vorbei und in wenigen Tagen hieß es für die Zaubererwelt wieder zurück zum Alltag.

„Siehst du Nick oder Dorian irgendwo?", fragte Adam neben Teddy und der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

An dem langen Tresen, der einerseits als Empfang und andererseits am Abend als Bar diente, wurde gerade eine Familie mit zwei Kindern bedient und Teddy beobachtete, wie der Angestellte des Tropfenden Kessel mit gelangweilter Miene die Schlüssel für die Zimmer überreichte.

„Ah, da hinten!" Adam packte Teddy am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung einer kleinen Nische, in der er offenbar Nick und Dorian erkannt hatte.

„Nicht so schnell", murmelte Teddy und er stolperte hinter seinem besten Freund her.

„Da seid ihr ja", rief Nick erfreut, als er die Beiden bemerkte. „Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr runter."

„Hat ein wenig gedauert", meinte Adam und setzte sich neben Dorian, der gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee rührte und einen Punkt jenseits der Wirklichkeit anstarrte.

Nick hob eine Augenbraue. „Nach dem Abend wussten wir nicht, ob ihr den Weg in den Tropfenden Kessel noch gefunden habt, ihr wart recht... gut drauf."

„Gut drauf?", hakte Adam nach und Teddy war ihm dankbar dafür, da er sich sicher war, dass er keine normalen Fragen stellen konnte ohne knallrot zu werden. Teddy griff nach der Speisekarte und überflog sie gelangweilt, während er das Gespräch weiterverfolgte.

„Ihr habt zuviel getrunken", meinte Nick. „Definitiv."

„Und was angestellt?"

Nick schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Nein, wieso?"

„Ihr habt nichts angestellt, wenn man dummes Gerede als 'Nichts' bezeichnet", mischte sich Dorian ein und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Seine grünen Augen fixierten Teddy eindringlich und Teddy spürte, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

„Dummes Gerede?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Nick winkte ab. „Vergiss es. Dorian ist nur _etwas _frustriert, weil du ihm eine Nummer versaut hast", erklärte er.

„Eine was?", hakte Teddy verwirrt nach. „Ich habe doch nichts gemacht?"

In seinen Gedanken kamen ihn gerade die wirrsten Ideen, er bezweifelte allerdings, dass Dorian wirklich ein sexuelles Interesse an Adam zeigen könnte und Teddy schaute verwirrt zu Adam, der offensichtlich von der Auswahl an Kaffee fasziniert war.

„Bestellen, irgendwer?", fragte eine wenig begeisterte Stimme und Teddy sah auf.

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann stand, sichtlich gelangweilt, an ihrem Tisch und starrte auf einen kleinen Notizblock, den er in der Hand hielt. „Oder soll ich ein paar Empfehlungen für Anti-Kater-Rezepte aussprechen?"

„Kaffee, Schwarz", bestellte Adam ohne aufzusehen und Teddy musterte den Kellner ein wenig eingehender. Er kam ihm bekannt vor, er wusste allerdings nicht mehr, woher und so sagte er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfiel. „Sahneeis."

Der Kellner hob eine Augenbraue und notierte sich die Bestellung, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, den Tisch verließ und den Notizblock einer jungen Frau mit roten Haaren zuwarf, die ihn mit knallroten Gesicht auffing.

„Sahneeis?", fragte Nick verwirrt.

„Was habe ich jetzt angeblich angestellt?", bohrte Teddy weiter ohne auf Nicks Frage einzugehen und fixierte Dorian eindringlich.

Dorian Cooper war für Teddy von Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit an ein Rätsel gewesen und er fragte sich immer wieder, wieso der schwarzhaarige Junge ihre Gesellschaft suchte, obwohl er sogar in einem anderen Haus, nämlich Ravenclaw, war. Adam mutmaßte immer, dass Dorian sich einfach die coolsten Jungs aus der Stufe ausgesucht hatte, um sich an sie zu hängen, da man solche Geschichten immer wieder hörte, aber Teddy bezweifelte das.

„Dorian hat sich eine kleine Freundin gesucht", erklärte Nick amüsiert. „Hübsches Mädchen."

„Und?", bohrte Teddy weiter.

„Du hast ihr auf den Schoss gekotzt, nachdem du sie als langweilige Ente mit Kuhaugen betitelt hast", beendete Nick seine Erzählung und er lächelte matt. „Dorian fand das nicht so toll."

„Sehr witzig", murmelte Dorian und rührte seinen Kaffee weiter um, während er Teddy weiter mit eisigen Blick anstarrte. Eine Ente mit Kuhaugen, Teddy traf es beinahe wie ein Blitz, als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte. Sie waren in einer kleinen Bar direkt neben dem Tropfenden Kessel gewesen und Dorian hatte sich mit einem Mädchen unterhalten, was die Anderen und Teddy interessant fanden. Und sich einbringen wollten.

Idiot, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen und vor seinem inneren Auge sah Teddy, wie sich eine Mischung aus Tomaten und Teig auf dem schwarzen Kleid des Mädchens ergoss, während Dorian ihn beiseite stieß und das Desaster beseitigen wollte. Dem Mädchen war das offenbar zu viel, sie hatte nach ihrem Longdrink gegriffen und ihn Dorian ins Gesicht geschüttete, bevor sie die Bar hastig verließ.

„Bei Merlins Bart, das tut mir leid", stammelte Teddy. „Ich... ich hab wohl zu viel getrunken."

„Wohl wahr", grinste Nick. „Ich fand's ziemlich amüsant."

„Ich auch?", fragte Adam. „Klingt ja ziemlich lustig... nur ich erinnere mich nicht mehr."

„Du fandest es lustig, ja", erzählte Nick. „Nur Dorian fand es wahrscheinlich nicht so lustig – vor allem, als Teddy ihm noch auf die Schuhe gekotzt hat."

„Ich hab... was?"

„Voll blamiert, ja", erklärte Nick.

Adam grinste. „Frauen", sagte er.

„Kaffee und Sahneeis", erklang eine weibliche Stimme und die rothaarige Bedienstete kam mit einem Tablett zurück. Sie stellte einen Kaffee vor Adam, der nach oben blickte und das Mädchen begeistert anstrahlte. „Danke!", gab er charmant zurück und strahlte das Mädchen an, das sofort rot anlief, während sie Teddys Sahneeis eher lieblos vor ihn hinstellte.

Teddy starrte das Eis an und sein Magen machte sich mit einem lauten Rumpeln bemerkbar, während das rothaarige Mädchen rückwärts den Platz verließ und dabei Adam nicht aus den Augen ließ. „... ich frage mich nur, wieso sie Dorian den Drink ins Gesicht geschüttet hat und nicht Teddy", beendete Adam seine Überlegung.

„Vielleicht steht sie ja auf Teddy und will, dass er sich bei ihr entschuldigt", schlug Nick grinsend vor.

„Ich weiß ja noch nichtmal, wer das war!", gab Teddy zurück.

„Das weiß nicht mal ich!", blaffte Dorian wütend und schlug mit den Händen auf den Tisch, bevor er abrupt aufstand und die Empfangshalle des Tropfenden Kessels verließ. Nick, Adam und Teddy sahen ihm nach.

„Wow", kommentierte Adam. „So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."


	5. Am Tresen

„Muss ich mir jetzt Gedanken machen?", fragte Donnie und stützte sich auf den Tresen, als Beth zurückkam, das Tablett an die Brust gepresst. Sie erwiderte das charmante Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht?", meinte sie und legte das Tablett auf den Tresen, bevor sie sich einen Hocker heranzog und sich setzte. Sie folgte Donnies Blick und sah über die Schulter zu den vier jungen Hogwartsschülern, die in einer Nische saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Bisschen grün hinter den Ohren", kommentierte Donnie und zog einen fleckigen Putzlappen aus dem Nichts hervor, während der schwarzhaarige Junge den Tisch wütend verließ. „Sieht man doch."

„Du solltest die Lappen zur Reinigung bringen!", zischte Beth und entriss dem dunkelhaarigen Mann den Putzlappen.

„Den habe ich wohl übersehen", bemerkte er trocken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den nun verbliebenen drei Jungen zu. „Was ist an dem denn putzig?", fragte er, den Kopf gelangweilt auf die Hand gestützt.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Beth. „Irgendwie süß eben!"

„Zu jung", statuierte Donnie. „Die Drei sind fast noch Kinder. Bist du schon so verzweifelt, Süße?"

Beth schnaubte. „Du bist doch nur wegen gestern wütend."

„Gestern?"

„Ach komm, halt mich nicht für bescheuert", gab Beth zurück und fuchtelte mit dem schmutzigen Putzlappen herum. „Euren Streit konnte man nicht überhören!"

„Welchen Streit?", fragte Donnie ruhig. „Meinst du meine kleine Diskussion mit Allison?"

„Was denn sonst? Und das war_ keine _Diskussion!"

Donnie hob den Kopf, ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Seit wann machst du dir denn Gedanken, was ich mit Allison _diskutiere?_"

„Das war keine Diskussion", wiederholte Beth zischend. „Ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass du sie einfach in Ruhe lassen sollst!"

„Bist du jetzt ihr Wachhund?", hakte Donnie nach, die momentane Situation schien ihn ungemein zu amüsieren. „Glaub' mir, Allison kann sich sehr gut alleine verteidigen..."

„Das hat man ja gestern gemerkt!"

„... aber ich bin deswegen trotzdem nicht schlecht gelaunt", ergänzte Donnie. „Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was Allison macht oder _mit wem sie was macht_."

„Dann kannst du sie ja in Ruhe lassen", gab Beth pampig zurück und fuchtelte erneut mit dem Putzlappen, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Allerdings...", Donnie hielt für einen Augenblick inne und schmunzelte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass deine Freundin sich wirklich für den Dunkelhaarigen interessiert hat?", fragte er mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln und sah erwartungsvoll zu den drei Hogwartsschülern, die sich mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigten und immernoch ein wenig grün im Gesicht wirkten. Donnie fixierte den blonden mit der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich an Felix? Oder Martin? Oder der Muggel, wie hieß er noch gleich – Shawn-Schaf?"

Beths Nasenflügel vibrierten unruhig und sie klatschte den Putzlappen wütend auf den Tresen. „Halt doch die Klappe!", fauchte sie Donnie an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Donnie sah ihrem roten Haarschopf zufrieden nach, griff nach dem Putzlappen und warf ihn einfach über den Tresen, bevor er den Kopf auf die Hände stützte und das Brett mit den Zimmerschlüsseln anstarrte.

In der Empfangshalle war es merklich ruhiger geworden und er konnte das Klappern der Löffel hören, dass die Hogwartsschüler mit ihren irrsinnigen Umrühren im Kaffee verursachten, wahrnehmen.

„Das nennst du Aufräumen?", riss ihn eine trockene Stimme aus seinen Tagträumen und er sah auf.

Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, die Siegerin beim Wettbewerb für die meisten Doppel-Konsonanten im Namen stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen direkt vor ihm und fixierte ihn mit ihrem Adlerblick. „Kuchen backen wird's wohl nicht sein", gab er zurück. „Dazu habe ich im Hauswirtschaftskurs zu wenig aufgepasst."

„Sei' nicht so frech!", blaffte Hannah ihn an. „Mach dich nützlich, Lois braucht Kartoffeln! Und bring den verdammten Lappen in die Wäsche!"

Donnie verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob dir ein Nagel abbricht, wenn du dem bescheuerten Kerl den Schälzauber selbst auf den Kartoffelschäler legst", gab er zurück und stand auf.

Hannah schnaubte und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Accio_, Lappen!", rief sie und der Lappen klatschte Donnie ins Gesicht. Der junge Mann seufzte, während der Lappen lustlos mit einem platschenden Geräusch auf den Boden fiel.

„Das ist ja _so_ lustig", meinte Donnie gelangweilt.

Hannah beäugte den jungen Mann argwöhnisch, der sich scheinbar mühselig nach dem Lappen bückte und sie bemerkte seinen Zauberstab in der hinteren Hosentasche. Sie kannte Donnie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er wie so oft den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen würde und die Dinge mit einem einfachen Zauber erledigen würde. Diesmal würde sie es ihm aber nicht so einfach machen. „_Accio_, Zauberstab!", rief sie und sein Zauberstab flog direkt in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.

„Hey!", rief Donnie und war blitzschnell wieder oben. Er hielt drohend den Putzlappen in Richtung Hannah. „Gib mir sofort den Zauberstab wieder!"

„Nein", gab Hannah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück und zwang ihn, mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes, die Hand sinken zu lassen. „Du wirst Lois mit den Kartoffeln helfen. _Ohne Zauberei_. Und die Wäsche wirst du auch machen. _Ohne Zauberei_."

Donnie schnaubte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das machen werde...?"

„Doch, das wirst du", erwiderte Hannah trocken. „Und ich denke nicht, dass Beth dir diesmal helfen wird."

„Wieso, drohst du ihr die Kündigung an, wenn sie mir helfen sollte?", spottete Donnie und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn sie clever ist, sollte sie das von sich aus machen."

„Das könntest du doch machen!", antwortete Hannah giftig und schenkte dem jungen Mann einen vernichtenden Blick. „Du bist ein elendiger Taugenichts, der nichts kann und nichts machen will, nur jeden auf die Nerven gehen. Wenn Neville nicht so gutherzig wäre...!"

„Geht die Leier schon wieder los?", seufzte Donnie gespielt. „Wenn das so ist, möchte ich doch lieber die Kartoffeln schälen – die sind nicht ganz so hohl..."

„Verschwinde!", zischte Hannah wütend und zeigte auf die Tür zu den Personalräumen des Tropfenden Kessels. Der junge Mann lächelte spöttisch, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und warf sich den schmutzigen Lappen über die Schulter. Dann ging er in Richtung Personalräume, um aus der Reichweite der wutschnaubenden Hannah zu kommen, die ihm wütend nachblickte.

„Elendiger Nichtsnutz", murmelte sie und besah sich den Zauberstab des jungen Mannes. Eibe, acht Zoll, mit Drachenherzfaser-Kern.

Hannah seufzte und erinnerte sich an damals, als sie, Neville und Donnie den Zauberstab gekauft hatten und einen wunderschönen Tag in der Winkelgasse verbracht hatten.

Drei Jahre später war von diesem Idyll nichts mehr übrig und Donnie war ihrer – und später auch Nevilles – Kontrolle entglitten, bis er im sechsten Jahr die Schule abbrach.

Gedankenverloren steckte sie die beiden Stäbe in ihre Schürze und griff nach dem goldenen Anhänger an ihrer Halskette, die sie nachdenklich betrachtete. „Nina", murmelte sie leise und ließ dann die Kette los, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Gästen des Tropfenden Kessels schenkte.


	6. Die Meerjungfrau

„Kann mir jetzt bitte jemand auf die Sprünge helfen?", fragte Teddy, nachdem Dorian den Raum verlassen hatte und schob das Sahneeis beiseite. „Okay, ich habe ein Mädchen und Dorians Schuhe vollgekotzt, aber was ist noch passiert?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel", meinte Nick. „Wir waren in _The Box_, das hatte Julia uns doch empfohlen."

Teddy erinnerte sich.

Unter den Mädchen von Hogwarts war _The Box _ein beliebter Treffpunkt, wenn es hieß, sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Vormittags, wenn man seine Schulbücher und Zauberutensilien kaufte, konnte man dort einen kleinen Snack zu Mittag und diverse Kaffeemischgetränke, die auch bei den Muggeln groß in Mode waren, bekommen, während sich das Etablissement am Abend von einer anderen Seite präsentierte. Laute Musikuntermalung, oft mit Live-Bands aus der Zaubererwelt, viele alkoholische Getränke und immer die Möglichkeit, sich in lauschige Boxen – daher kam auch der Name des Lokals – zurückzuziehen.

Allerdings gab es auch negative Schlagzeilen, so soll es dort einen regen Handel mit verbotenen Zaubertranksubstanzen und Talismanen jeglicher Art geben. Vor Teddys innerem Auge tauchte das Bild einer alten Frau auf, die hartnäckig versuchte, ihn einen Talisman zum Schutz vor ungewollter Schwangerschaft zu verkaufen, was Teddy ziemlich belustigt hatte.

„Was macht eigentlich deine Neuanschaffung?", fragte Adam nach einigen Augenblicken betretenen Schweigens, in denen Teddy die Angestellten des Tropfenden Kessels, die rothaarige Kellnerin und den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann, beobachtete, die eine Unterhaltung am Tresen führten.

„Neuanschaffung?", echote Teddy geistesabwesend und griff nach seinem Löffel. Die Kellnerin fuchtelte mit einem Putzlappen und Teddy entglitt der Löffel, mit einem Platscher fiel er in das Sahneeis. „Mist..."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und zog eine Rolle Papier aus dem Nichts hervor. „Ich hab's mir noch nicht so genau angeschaut."

„Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Adam amüsiert. „Du hast es dir_ genau_ angeschaut. Aber nur bestimmte Stellen des Bildes."

„Die waren nun mal am Markantesten", gab Nick zurück und rollte das Bild etwas auf.

„Wann hast du das gekauft?", fragte Teddy verwirrt und fischte mit einem Zahnstocher seinen Löffel aus dem Sahneeis.

„Du hast ziemlich viel vergessen, hm?", stellte Nick fest und stellte Dorians Kaffeetasse auf eine Ecke des Bildes. „Das Bild habe ich in dem kleinen Antiquitätengeschäft an der Ecke zur Nokturngasse gefunden. Irgendwie musste ich es mitnehmen..."

Teddy warf einen Blick auf das Bild und runzelte die Stirn.

Das Bild zeigte eine Meerjungfrau mit wallenden roten Haaren und türkiser - interessanterweise zweigeteilter - Flosse, die auf einem Stein im Meer lag und scheinbar schlief und Teddy hob irritiert eine Augenbraue. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für Kunst?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Tonfall in der Stimme.

Nick setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch im nächsten Moment hörten die drei Jungs, wie am Tresen ein Accio-Zauber ausgesprochen wurde und Teddys Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Geschehen dort zu. Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, die Frau von Neville Longbottom, seines Zeichens Kräuterkundelehrer in Hogwarts, hatte den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann eben entwaffnet und hielt seinen Zauberstab siegessicher in der Hand.

„Scheint ja ein netter Kerl zu sein", stellte Adam stirnrunzelnd fest und drehte sich wieder um. „_Meerjungfrauen_?"

„Geht doch nicht um Kunst", meinte Nick und zog ein kleines Büchlein aus der Tasche. „Das hier war dabei."

„Jetzt auch noch Literatur?" Der Eislöffel fiel klappernd auf den Tisch und hinterließ weiße Sahneeisspritzer auf dem dunklen Eis und Teddy griff nach einer Serviette.

„Der Alkohol scheint dir auch nicht zu bekommen", witzelte Adam. „Du mutierst zum Bücherwurm."

„In diesem Büchlein steht die Geschichte zu dem Bild", erklärte Nick wissend und klopfte auf den schwarzen Lederumschlag des Buches. „Klang recht interessant, als ich es überflogen habe. Vielleicht eine Idee für das Projekt in Geschichte der Zauberei..."

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich dieses Fach abgewählt habe", meinte Teddy und besah sich seinen vom Eis befreiten Löffel. Zufrieden nahm er einen Bissen von dem Sahneeis. „Ihr müsst ernsthaft ein Projekt bearbeiten?"

„Moderne Lehrmethoden halten Einzug in Hogwarts", grinste Nick zufrieden und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über das rote Haar der Nixe. „Sogar bei Professor Binns."

„Man glaubt es kaum", meinte Adam und lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück.

„Ist das Bild gar nicht bewegt?", fragte Teddy enttäuscht. Er erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen über das Trimagische Turnier, die er von seinem Patenonkel Harry Potter und der Mutter seiner Freundin, Fleur Weasley, erzählt bekommen hatte. Eine Meerjungfrau hatte die Champions beim Lösen des Eier-Rätsel ausgelacht. „Habe noch nie von zweigeteilten Flossen bei Meerjungfrauen gehört", murmelte er leise.

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch trotzdem hübsch. Angeblich ist das eine Meerjungfrau, die mit einem Fluch belegt worden ist."

„Wie immer", stellte Adam trocken fest. „Entweder eine unglückliche Liebe oder ein Fluch – wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer überirdischen Schönheit." Er hielt kurz inne. „Oder sollte man eher unterirdisch sagen, da der Meeresspiegel unterhalb der meisten Landflächen liegt?", fügte er gespielt grübelnd hinzu und tat so, als ob er seinen imaginären Bart zupfen würde.

Teddy nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem mittlerweile fast geschmolzenen Eis und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Hast du dir den Felsen schon mal genauer angeschaut?", fragte er, verschluckte sich und hustete.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er lehnte sich ebenfalls ein Stück nach vorne, sein Finger ruhte immer noch auf dem Bild und er besah sich den gemalten Felsen genauer. Auf die Ferne war es in der dunklen Ecke der Empfangshalle nicht zu erkennen, aber... „Skelette", meinte Nick und fuhr mit dem Finger zu den undeutlichen Schemen.

„Wie gruselig", kommentierte Adam desinteressiert.

„Passt nicht wirklich zum Rest", stellte Nick fest und schlug das Büchlein auf. „Das ist interessant."

Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Er wird wirklich zum Bücherwurm, helft ihm!"

„Vielleicht ist das die Horror-Komponente", schlug Teddy vor.

„Oder ihre Liebhaber, die sie schon vernascht hat. Sind Meermenschen nicht Menschenfresser?", fragte Adam. „Ich habe in der Stunde geschlafen, sind nicht ganz mein Typ."

„Ein Meermensch ist keine Meerjungfrau", gab Nick, immer noch in dem Büchlein blätternd, zurück. „Es gibt hier einige Anmerkungen am Rand..."

„Anmerkungen am Rand sind nicht immer gut", warf Teddy ein.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das nicht das Gleiche ist? Lebt beides im Wasser."

„Sie hat einen zweigeteilten Schwanz!"

„Genetischer Defekt!"

„Es sind keine genetischen Defekte bei Meerjungfrauen bekannt!"

„Künstlerische Freiheit?", warf Teddy zaghaft ein.

Adam grinste. „Vielleicht ist sie mal in einen Eisbrecher geraten."

„Findet ihr das nicht auch komisch, dass es Meer_menschen _heißt?", wunderte Teddy sich. „Soviel Ähnlichkeit zum Menschen ist ja doch nicht vorhanden."

Nick schlug das Büchlein zu. „Ach, haltet doch die Klappe!", blaffte er und begann, das Bild zusammenzurollen. „Das ihr keine Hilfe sein werdet, ist ja eigentlich klar – vielleicht hilft Dorian mir ja."

„Das ist doch dein Projekt", grinste Adam. „Und wir finden es eben etwas amüsant, dass du ausgerechnet in Geschichte der Zauberei ein Projekt machen willst. Und dann noch so ein offensichtlich langweiliges – sogar der Koboldaufstand von 1612 bietet mehr Spannung."

„Und Zauberwesen."

„Geht euch lieber wieder betrinken", gab Nick mit einem Seufzer zurück. „Oder irgendwen vollkotzen."

* * *

**Anmerkung/Reviewkommentare: **

Mein erstes Review! **Vielen Dank!**

Ich hoffe, dass dir meine kleine Geschichte weiterhin gefallen wird ;) - gebe mir größte Mühe, es einigermaßen amüsant zu halten und auch alle aufkommenden Fragen zu beantworten!


End file.
